La pantera Eli 3
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Sobrevivientes de una explosión y sin embargo Blakk sigue con sus planes pero para Eli ya llego demasiados lejos sobre por casi haberle quitado todo lo que progetia a toda costa. Donde quieras que te escondas Blakk te encontrare y te derrotare pero tambien las cosas se podrian complicar pensaba Eli
1. Este de Blakk

_**Mission Start**_

Un poco tarde lo se

"_**La pantera Eli 3"**_

Eli al fin ya recupero la consciencia, como se encontraba en el piso se levanto poniéndose una mano en la cabeza ya que se la había golpeado no sabia con que pero asi era.

-¿Qué paso donde estoy?, se preguntaba, quitándose la mano de su cabeza empezó a abrir sus ojos para ver lo que había a su alrededor.

El puente donde la explosión los alcanzo estaba destruido la gran parte se vino hacia abajo en el barranco que no era tan profundo, estaba volcado pero aun asi se movia poco a poco, al parecer se estaba por romper, pedazos a pedazos y la pequeña parte totalmente destruida y una cantidad de escombros abajo del barranco y también se encontraba entre la mitad de la gran parte del puente.

Luego de haber analizado lo que pasaba buscaba a alguien en especial.

-Trixie, gritaba el Shane ya que no la encontraba aun, antes de que pudiera dar un paso el puente se movia y esta vez mas fuerte

Bajando hacia el barranco rápidamente y a tiempo el lo quedaba del puente se empezaba a hundir.

Ya en el piso del barranco noto que había mas o menos agua por lo que haría un poco de ruido, con los escombros que había le resultaría un poco difícil buscarla, fue interrumpido al estar a punto de hablar.

-Eli…aquí, escucho una voz que la reconocio, aliviándose mucho se acerco detrás de abajo del puente de donde venia la voz.

-Eli es un alivio que estes bien, era Trixie quien daba gracias por ver a Eli de nuevo.

-Trixie me alegro que estes bien, dijo el Shane algo sonriente.

-No te encontré y estaba….ya lo se no debería haberme preocupado, dijo la Sting, siguió hablando.

-Deberiamos continuar me ha parecido escuchar a algunos de la resistencia pueden que sigan por ahí, haber dicho esto ambos fueron al otro lado del barranco donde no estaba la parte del puente.

Sin utilizar la metamorfosis nuevamente Trixie estando detrás del Shane paso sus brazos desde su cuello hasta su pecho para sujetarse mientras Eli con la ayuda de sus garras escalaba la pared, tardándose menos de un minuto lograron subir.

**1)Camino Peligroso**

Al darse la vuelta vieron la guarida de Blakk pero esta vez ya no se parecía en nada a una guarida, estaba derrumbada todo lo único que se veía era como j inclinada hacia la izquierda y de la parte central salía esa energía ya no de color rojo sino azul hacia arriba la espiral que tenia era aun mas grande, los cielos ya no eran negros sino de color plomo.

-Pero que le paso al TerraPortal…no puede ser pero que le pasa ahora en la guarida de Blakk, se preguntaba mas o menos sorprendida la pelirroja, de pronto la energía se hacia mas fuerte que al no poder soportarla mucha solto una onda desde el piso muy transparente que rápidamente se expandia.

Eli y Trixie al sentir esa onda la Tierra retumbaba nuevamente.

-Mira el puente, dijo la pelirroja señalándole con el dedo, ambos veian como el puente del otro lado se derrumbaba cayendo gigantes escombros sobre el barranco.

-Que suerte que subimos a tiempo, decía el Shane acercándose hacia la punta del barranco para ver como quedo pero luego se retiro ya que no era la gran cosa, prefiriendo continuar caminando.

Habiendo estado asi por un rato se empezaban a cansar un poco, afortunadamente llegaron a un lugar.

Encontrando una casa muy destruida Eli y Trixie se acercaron para investigarla.

-Quedate aquí ire a investigar te llamare si encuentro algo, dijo decidido y además era una orden.

-Con cuidado yo vigilo, respondio la Sting, diciendo esto Eli entro a la casa, abriendo con cuidado la puerta y entrando silenciosamente, estando lo suficientemente lejos una parte del techo cayo hacia la puerta privándole la salida de ese lugar, mientras investigaba pensaba como salir de ahí no había nadie lo sabia porque también había utilizado su olfato y no olia a nadie.

Ahora que no había nadie buscaba la manera de salir, tardándose mucho logro encontrar una manera, encontrando una puerta en el piso, la abrió para entrar tenia que arrodillarse.

-Una salida de emergencia eh interesante, dijo Eli mientras salía de esta salida, era muy oscuro pero aun asi se veía lo de afuera, Trixie escucho unos ruidos que venían al lado de la puerta tenia la forma de un rectángulo con suficiente espacio para que una persona entrara por ahí, asomándose ahí vio Eli.

-Eli estaba preocupada vamos, decía la Sting, el Shane intentaba darse prisa lo mas rápido que podía.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que se escucho el sonido de una babosa explosiva disparada que llego justo cuando Eli estaba por salir, cayendo escombros bloqueándole nuevamente el paso y privándole la vista.

-Eli, grito Trixie, el Shane intento mover algunos escombros para ver que pasaba lo logro viendo por un no tan grande agujero.

Trixie logro ver al Shane y al intentar ayudarle a salir ocurrio otra cosa.

Eli dejo de sacar los escombros ya que eran grandes e inútiles sacarlos, una lanza había atravesado entre la cintura de la pelirroja, Eli al ver lo que le paso se inquieto tanto y se molesto que quería salir de inmediato.

-Trixie…no, gritaba el Shane muy molesto, Trixie no decía nada estaba quieta agarrando la lanza que tenia atravesada.

Sorpresivamente Blakk se apareció detrás de la pelirroja, el Shane al verlo se inquieto aun mas.

-Blakk mejor que te escondas, gritaba muy molesto el Shane.

-Tu me arruinaste varios ahora yo te devolveré el favor, dicho esto quito la lanza de la pelirroja que cayo de inmediato al piso lanzando la lanza hacia otra parte, retirándose de ahí los flagelo aparecieron llevándose a Blakk como lo hizo en estalacmita 17(NO me acuerdo si asi se llama esa prisión).

-Me quitaste mis creaciones ahora te quitare lo que es en verdad importante, diciendo esto desaparecio juntos con los flagelos.

-Pedazo de….., Eli no pudo completar la frase bajando su cabeza y con un odio terrible que sentía se lanzo de cabeza contra los escombros, asombrosamente no se hizo daño para nada destruyendo todos los escombros que lo estorbaban, al salir siguiendo arrodillado se acerco hacia la pelirroja.

-Trixie di algo por favor, gritaba Eli muy desesperado, afortunadamente ella hizo una señal pero Eli sabia que estaba muy mal y ya no podía seguir.

-Eli recuerdo esto aun puedes derrotar a Blakk…y a todos yo confio en ti, fue las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de dejar de respirar, para Eli era como si fuera la vez en que el murió pero ahora ella ahora era la que pasaba por lo que yo pase ese dia pensaba Eli mientras la escuchaba.

Al dejar de hablar la pelirroja Eli cerro sus ojos no podía evitar llorar un poco mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-No te preocupes viviras no dejare que pases lo mismo que yo, limpiándose los ojos pensando que hacer…..

_**Fin del primer capitulo siento haberme tardado mucho he tenido algunos problemas uno de ellos es estar resfriado hasta ahora, no estoy pudiendo ver bien por el momento y estoy u poco debil por eso me estoy tardando mucho, espero que me comprendan no es fácil escribir con estos resfriados.**_

_**No se cuanto tiempo este asi pero prometo no tardame tanto ojala me recupere pronto, gracias por reviews del otro fic.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	2. Defensa a toda costa

_**Mission Start**_

Vamos con otro capitulo

**2)Señales de clan**

-Y ahora que hacer, se preguntaba el Shane cada vez mas desesparado no sabia que hacer en estos momentos.

-¿Y ahora quien le pido ayuda?, otra pregunta se hizo y fue ahí donde tuvo una idea.

-Ayuda eso es…pero a quien, otra pregunta y esta era la mas difícil, ninguna persona ni troll ni topoide podia curarla mas que todo con esa herida que tenia pero de pronto pensó y se le ocurrio que talvez algunos amigos le ayuden.

-El Clan Sombra, se respondio eran los únicos que talvez tendrían la posibilidad de ayudarla, sin perder mas su tiempo y su preocupación inmensa que tenia por la Sting, la tomo nuevamente detrás de su cuello y rodillas y parándose y guiándose por su olfato hacia las cavernas profundas fue directamente hacia el lugar.

En el camino encontró una capa.

Colocandose esa capa para cubrir su cara mientras la llevaba cargada, la razón por la que llevaba esa capa era para que limpiar un poco de sus lagrimas, no podia evitar soltarlas ya que la capa cubria toda su cabeza hasta sus rodillas.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que algo adentro de el se quebraba como si le sacaran una parte valiosa de su corazón, era muy insoportable para el pero por el otro lado afrontaba mas los peligros que pasaba el.

Afortunadamente dejo de llorar además no ayudaba en nada lo que paso, paso pensaba, habiéndose tardado mucho tiempo llego un profundo barranco, perfecto solo tenia que llegar ahí abajo para llegar hacia ese escudo formado de las babosas guardianas.

Bajando hacia las cavernas profundas donde se encontraban las babosas guardianas dando un salto hacia abajo, no le daba miedo ni se ponía nervioso, aunque le costaba creer un poco pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

Descendiendo muy rápido no apartaba la vista de abajo, al parecer habia calculado en que parte aterrizaría, muy concentrado aterrizo junto al lado de donde se encontraba el descenso.

-Perfecto ahora hacia el clan sombra, dijo el Shane hiendo hacia el lugar cada vez mas rápido.

Bajando por las escaleras ya faltaba poco, al llegar vio el escudo las babosas guardianas y al líder del clan sombra y también a dos de la resistencia antes de salir del tunel, lo que llamo mas la atención de Eli era los de la resistencia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?, se preguntaba el Shane.

-Eli Shane por favor disculpanos por estar aquí caimos en ese barranco pero logramos salvarnos cuando llegamos a este lugar vimos al líder del clan sombra…..creímos que nos atacaría pero no nos estaba queriendo decir algo pero no logramos entenderlos hasta que hicieron unos dibujos en la tierra y uno de esos dibujos era que vendrías hasta aquí con ella en tus brazos….el líder del clan sombra esta ve talvez te diga algo, termino de hablar uno de los ciudadanos.

-No se preocupen que están a salvo, afirmando mientras iba hacia el líder del clan sombra colocándose su sombraductor.

El líder al verlo se le acerco.

-Ah Eli Shane se a que viniste…..nos satisface que hayan sobrevivido pero el estado de Trixie Sting es grave deprisa ponedla ahí, señalándole con su dedo sobre mas o menos un altar parecía suficiente espacio para poner a una persona, el Shane la coloco ahí como le pidió el líder, mientras que el líder del clan sombra a un lado del altar fue y con sus dos manos muy separados se quedo ahí quieto, una luz verde clara salía de sus manos.

-Ella aun sigue viva pero no tiene mucho tiempo, dijo el líder, siguió hablando

-Para curarla requeriremos mas energía de la que poseemos, dijo también, continuo hablando:

-La estabilizaremos si Shane nos defiende ya invoque a los mios muy pronto se reunirán con nosotros para mantenerla viva…..seria bueno que por ahora que no nos pertuben, termino de hablar el líder del clan sombra, ambos ciudadanos se acercaron hacia el Shane.

-No sabemos que te habrá dicho pero mientras estes aquí abajo puedes darnos una mano Eli, afirmo uno de la resistencia.

-Si ven te enseñare como funcionan estos sensores a apropósito me llamo Zerlit raro nombre pero da igual y el Thomas, llevando a los lugar, habia tres tuneles el central era por donde Eli bajo el lado derecho he izquierdo eran entradas hacia este escudo, el Shane y los dos de la resistencia fueron al central, dándole indicaciones.

-Estas 5 luces se encenderán cuando raptores se aproximen son las ultimas creaciones de Blakk y las que se desateron por todo Bajoterra…..cuantas mas luces mas raptores, dijo uno de los ciudadanos, Eli sabia lo que eran lo raptores habia visto una vez y escuchado de ellos una vez eran como unos calamares o por la forma además ni siquiera parecían calamares mas bien parecían huevos gigantes con tentáculos lo mas molesto de ellos son muy rapidos todo metálicos pero sus habilidades no son nada buenos ganarles era muy fácil pero si son mas de diez ese es el problema pensaba Eli.

-Eh Eli cuando viniste no te han seguido verdad, pregunto el otro ciudadano.

-No le hagas caso estamos intranquilos porque este lugar esta plagado de esos raptores además no nos queda mas babosas bueno tantas, respondio el otro, de pronto se encendio una la luz del túnel central.

-Ya vienen una luz todos a sus posiciones, grito Thomas.

-Recordar defender al clan sombra, respondio Eli, siguió hablando:

-No dejare que lleguen hacia ella, dejo de hablar girando su lanzadora y lanzándola hacia arriba que de inmediato se separo adaptándose hacia Eli nuevamente.

-Aunque no tenga a mis babosas eso no significa que no tenga, al hablar de eso se referia a una habilidad que habia descubierto.

Eli la llamaba babosas ópticas eran ilusiones de babosas todos las veian como babosas de verdad pero Eli en cambio las veía de puro color azul, aunque eran ilusiones tienen la capacidad de dañar al objetivo.

-Ahí están, grito Thomas y tenia razón unos cuantos raptores se acercaban pero el Shane y los de la resistencia lo frenaban destruyendolos directamente, al terminar de destruirlos la luz se apago indicando que no habia mas raptores acercándose por el momento.

-Eh Eli habias visto alguna vez una raptor, pregunto Zerlit, el Shane no respondio ya que otra luz se encendio en el túnel izquierdo.

-Una en el lado izquierdo vamos, grito Zerlit todos fueron ahí.

-Estaremos bien si se acercan por un túnel, preparando su lanzadora Thomas, de pronto los raptores aparecieron pero no era problema para los tres los destruyeron fácilmente.

-Zerlit, dijo Thomas al terminar.

-Que, respondio.

-Zerlit, volvió a llamarlo molestadolo un poco.

-¡Que!, grito aun mas fuerte asustando un poco a Thomas.

-Olvidalo, respondio Thomas, cuatro luces se encendieron en el túnel derecho todos fueron hacia ese lado.

-Ya van cuatro luces lado derecho, dijo Zerlit.

-No resisteremos mucho mas, decia Thomas muy preocupado, muy rápidamente aparecieron muchos raptores, el Shane y los otros dos apenas los destruían era muchos pero afortunadamente lo lograron.

-No pueden quedar muchas, afirmaba Thomas pero lo corrigieron.

-Porque coño piensas eso, grito Zerlit muy rápido, antes de que pudieran discutir se encendieron las 5 luces del túnel central.

-Ya van cinco luces, grito otra vez Zerlit.

-¿Por qué hay hartas?...creo que las subestimamos Zerlit, respondio Thomas ahora asustado, muy raramente Eli vio que no se acervan ellos lo veía en las sombras del piso sino se parecían a algunos que ya conocía.

Y no se equivocaba, el Shane Thomas y Zerlit vieron a ocho del clan sombra, al verlos se pusieron mas o menos tranquilos.

-El clan sombra lo lograron, dijo Zerlit aliviándose mucho, el clan sombra se acerco al Shane.

-Ah Shane un pequeño retraso muchos raptores fueron destruidos ahora debemos ir a preservar a Trixie Sting…..no hay tiempo mas raptores se aproximan las aplacaremos rápido, diciendo esto los de la resistencia se intranquilizaban aunque no los entendían pero mas o menos se ubicaban.

Increíblemente todas las luces de los 3 tuneles se encendieron todos inmediatamente se separaron tres ambos lados y dos en el central y los de la resistencia también a los lados mientras que Eli en el central utilizando las cuchillas que tenia en sus brazos ya que era la mejor opción pensaba.

-Rayos se han encendido todas, exclamaba Thomas muy molesto al igual que todos, estando listos para defender a su líder e Eli listo para defender a Trixie a toda costa.

De pronto los raptores aparecieron y esta vez eran mas de lo que podrían haber y aun asi eso no los impresionaba.

Luchando muy desesperadamente los raptores los hacían retroceder pero menos al Shane que hacia lo contrario de retroceder cortando a esos raptores además le servia para desahogarse, liberar todo ese odio que tenia hacia Blakk o lo que faltaba.

Todos miraban con asombro al Shane al ver cuanto valor tenia avanzando y destruyendo el solo a los raptores del túnel central ya que los dos del clan sombra que debían estar en el túnel central no podían, debían ayudar a los otros.

Afortunadamente el Shane logro destruir a todos los raptores del túnel central y sin perder mas tiempo fue al de los lados para ayudar a los demás, con la ayuda del Shane lograron deshacerse de todos los raptores.

Sin la presencia de ellos el clan sombra fueron con su líder del lado opuesto e hicieron lo mismo que su líder con sus manos saliendo esa luz verde clara, Eli también se acerco quería saber si vivirá su novia.

-Ah Eli coincidimos….Trixie Sting se aferra levemente a la vida pero no es suficiente….requerimos el extracto de la vida, dijo el Shane.

-Ah si el extracto, dijeron los otros del clan sombra a la vez.

-¿Extracto?, pregunto el Shane.

-Asi es hace mucho tiempo accidentalmente tuvimos un accidente con las babosas al dispararlas todas a la vez….de pronto vimos en el suelo algo muy brillante…cuando nos acermos tenia la forma de esfera no sabíamos para que servía pero luego de unos días el poder de este extracto era muy fuerte y al fin nos dimos cuenta para que servia y por lo llamamos el extracto de la vida o larval que sirve para curar todo tipo de babosas humanos trolls todo lo que sea vivo, diciendo esto el Shane se ubico muy rápido.

-Actuamente se encuentra del otro lado de este escudo detrás del reino de Zulfuru no tan lejos uno de los nuestros lo enterro ahí y aun sigue ahí Eli si estas dispuesto a correr riesgos tendras que ir tu solo para extraer ese extracto nosotros debemos quedarnos aquí para mantenerla viva eso es lo único que te pedimos, lo ultimo fue una pregunta que Eli no se negó para nada como antes estaba dispuesto a todo.

-No se preocupen lo traeré de inmediato hare lo que sea para salvarla, respondio decidido el Shane alegrando al clan sombra.

-Genial estes del otro lado con el extracto te traeremos de inmediato deprisa su vida depende de ti Eli contamos contigo, habiendo dicho uno del clan sombra lo llevo al otro lado, al hacerlo se fue de inmediato dejando a Eli solo nuevamente en el reino de Zulfuru.

-Hora de buscar ese extracto, dijo el Shane estando en el reino de Zulfuru buscando lo que el clan sombra le pedia.

_**Si que me tarde lo lamento aun no me recupero de este resfriado pero aun asi no significa que dejare de subir fics, es broma tratare de no tardarme tanto.**_

_**Mission Start**_


	3. Vida con vida

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí esta el tercero

**3)Infiltrado**

Estando del otro lado del escudo tenia que encontrar ese extracto pero debía darse prisa, era cuestión de tiempo para que Trixie se vaya, Eli recordaba cada vez que su vida dependía de el y les prometio traer a toda costa ese extracto.

Aparte también sabia que no seria sencillo atravesar el reino de Zulfuru sobre todo cuando Blakk esta en ese reino y los flagelos que habitan en ella.

-Y ahora como llegar de su reino, se preguntaba el Shane mientras pensaba en un plan, pero nada no se le ocurria por ahora nada

De todas formas no se quedo ahí parado, empezó a correr tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, ocultándose en una roca sacaba la cabeza para ver si no había ningun flagelo estaba de suerte siguió avanzando ocultándose en las rocas, no tardo mucho para de lejos a dos flagelos vigilando.

Estando cerca de ellos y oculta en otra roca pensaba que hacer para deshacerse y también de los otros que se estén poniendo en su camino, ya que desafortunadamente para llegar atrás del reino de Zulfuru tenia que atravesar todo el reino lo que seria difícil pero aun asi tenia que darse prisa.

Al no tener babosas solo le quedaba la metamorfosis era la mejor opción.

Transformandose, los flagelos escucharon un ruido y alejándose de la entrada Eli los ataco sorpresivamente lanzándose con sus garras dejando inconscientes a los dos flagelos.

-Perfecto, se dijo el Shane siguiendo avanzado habiendo entrado al reino de Zulfuru, afortunadamente no había nadie por ahora tratando de no ser visto continuaba su camino.

-Rayos ahí van otros flagelos, se dijo un poco molesto ya que veía a mas de 7 flagelos cerca de el cazarlos era muy difícil ya que se encontraban en una área apenas abierta, aun asi eso no lo iba a detener, como había mucha sombra para ocultarse le resultaba mas o menos fácil, acercándose hacia ellos hizo lo mismo que con los otros, atacándolos sorpresivamente no tardo mucho para que dejara inconscientes a los flagelos.

Sin ellos ahora que los flagelos ya no eran un problema rápidamente siguió su camino no quería perder mas tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos llego al trono donde de Zulfuru donde tenia que solo atravesar y finalmente estaría detrás de su reino, pero también sin darse cuenta fue descubierto por un persona que al parecer lo esperaba.

-Eli no dejare que salgas de aquí, escucho el Shane de la voz de Blakk que venia de atrás.

-Alejate de mi camino antes de que lo lamentes, dijo Eli aunque Blakk no logro entenderlo.

-No se que me hayas dicho pero acabare contigo de una vez por todas, cargando su lanzadora con una babosa malvada la disparo hacia la pantera pero Eli en cambio tranquilamente la esquivo haciendo que la babosa fallara, también aprovecho el momento para atacar a Blakk para que no lo molestara dejándolo inconsciente.

Ahora que Blakk ya no molestara fue detrás del trono de Zulfuru y noto que había como una pared de roca, inmediatamente se lanzo contra la pared, lo mismo que hizo con los escombros cuando quedo atrapado en la casa abandonada.

Sorprendentemente la destruyo lanzándose contra pared.

-Genial estoy atrás de su guarida falta poco, se dijo alegrándose un poco, para no perder tiempo inmediatamente corrió lo mas rápido que podía, había recordado que el clan sombra le dio indicaciones de como encontrar el extracto.

Habiendo corrido por un rato se detuvo ya que vio como una luz cerca de el que brotaba del suelo, acercándose lentamente al lugar empezó a excavar.

Luego de estar asi por un rato finalmente encontró el extracto, Eli al verlo le impresionaba ver ese extracto que tenia la forma de una esfera muy brillante de color verde muy claro y pequeña.

No podía evitar contemplar el extracto sobre todo la inmensa luz que despide.

-Vaya esta es el preciado extracto de la vida lo encontré…resiste por favor Trixie, dijo el Shane alegrándose, cambiando a su forma humana y con las esperanzas que tenia la tomo teniendo cuidado de no presionarla tanto sino la destruirá.

Ya en sus manos el extracto y apresurándose rápidamente volvió por el mismo lugar pero por alguna razón algo le decía que los flagelos ya sabían de que estaba en su reino seguramente porque Blakk y los flagelos a los que había atacado ya se habían despertado, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-No puede ser están cerca, era lo que Eli sentía pero aun asi seguía atento no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que no haya nadie por ahí mientras avanzaba. Habiendo logrado estar cerca del escudo faltaba poco, el Shane se le hizo un pequeña sonrisa.

-Al fin llegue todavía no es tarde estoy seguro, decía, pero también escucho atrás de el disparo de otra babosa malvada que casi cerca de el exploto haciendo que Eli cayera al suelo de espalda estando justo del escudo, al ver la zona de donde lo habían atacado no solo vio a Blakk sino a Zulfuru a varios flagelos listo para lanzarles lava.

-Ah Eli veo que eres muy persistente dime una cosa porque quieres salvarla no entiendo que te empeña a hacerlo, preguntaba gritando Blakk.

-Escuchen todos ustedes no lo hago porque es mi deber de Shane o porque es lo correcto lo hago por amor…., Blakk no dejo de terminar de hablar al Shane.

-Oh vaya, Blakk tampoco pudo terminar la frase porque el Shane era el que lo interrumpia.

-Callate y déjame terminar….es una persona muy cariñosa y leal….desde que la conoci me enamore de ella con el tiempo e igual que ella de mi….esos días después de derrotar a Copy Eli la vi llorar siempre me preguntaba en que pensaba cuando lloraba me acercaba para consolarla siempre me decía que lloraba de felicidad al tenerme cada que escuchaba eso me daba mas ganas de estar con ella….jamas la dejaría, ni dejaría que la lastimen yo daría todo por ella y aunque siempre se presenten estas consecuencias imprevistas eso me permite que mi relación con Trixie se fortalezca aun mas y jamas dejaría que se acabara para nada…. En otras palabras el amor nos vuelve fuertes sobre todo cuando se esta con persona a quien tanto amas sin importar lo que pase tu también Blakk a mi no me engañas lo sentiste alguna vez antes de ese brabucón del que me contaste lo se porque lo veo y lo siento pero lo olvidaste por completo estas vacio por dentro ni siquiera entenderas a lo que me referio pero da igual yo estare con Trixie pase los pase, termino de el Hablar el Shane parándose mirando fijamente a Blakk.

-Y que con eso, respondio Blakk, el y los flagelos estaban listos para atacar al Shane pero no fue asi el clan sombra apareció apareció llevándose al Shane hacia el otro lado del escudo poniéndolo a salvo, Blakk molesto no sabia que decir.

-Volveremos a vernos, dijo Blakk.

Mientras que con Eli estando del otro lado del escudo rápidamente fue a donde estaba en el altar Trixie y con el líder del clan sombra y también con los otros del clan sombra.

-Ah Eli nuevamente a cumplido con su objetivo con honores….posees cualidades que creimos exclusivos de tu padre y abuelo muy pronto contemplaras el poder del extracto de la vida, diciendo esto tomo el extrato lo exprimió con ambas manos y al instante las líneas verdes que tenían cambiaron de color violeta igual a los otros, habiendo empezado el procedimiento.

-Un humano es necesario, dijo el líder, continuo hablando:

-Eli no hay ninguna persona mas honorable unios, al hablar Eli hizo se unio a ellos acercándose y separando sus manos como lo que hacían el clan sombra y misteriosamente sus manos también salían la luz verde clara, mientras veía como el líder del clan sombra movia sus manos como si fuera un escáner de arriba hacia abajo.

-Trenzamos la vida de Eli con la suya, decía el líder, el Shane miraba como el cuerpo de Trixie brillaba también la herida desaparecia, se estaba regenerándose rápidamente, siguió asi por unos minutos.

Antes de terminar el procedimiento todo el clan sombra y también Bajoterra se había nuevamente congelado encontrandose Eli con Bill, de pronto todo a excepción del clan sombra y los dos ciudadanos de la resistencia se puso negro.

-Se que quizás no sea el mejor momento para una conversación privada pero tenia que esperar a que sus amigos estuvieran ocupados…le mostraste a Blakk lo que en verdad significa para ti Trixie con ese odio que hubieras sentido entonces lo único que debería conocer realmente de ti en estos momentos es una palanca a punto de aplastarle la cabeza…..cuando en puse en hibernación un familiar que conoces me había reprochado de que era una mala idea pero también a la vez una buena idea pero contradecirlos era imposible si hubieran sido mas espiritus como yo….ademas no acostumbro a desaprovechar mis vigilancias y siguió convencido de que ella vale mucho mas de lo que parecía….por eso deberas compensarme a cambio de su supervivencia protégela hasta que lleguen a la guarida de Blakk Eli ha llegado el momento de terminar con esta pesadilla ¿Si estas dispuesto a aceptarlo que dices Eli?, hizo una pausa haciéndole una pregunta.

-Desde luego la protegeré, respondio el Shane como un si.

-El núcleo es principal objetivo y eso es la fuente de vida del TerraPortal destruyéndolo se cerrara para siempre solamente tu puedes estar cerca ya que el nucleo emite radiación lo que ahora corre por tus sangre pero ten cuidado podría ser producto de otra explosión, haciendo otra pausa se acerco agachándose un poco a su cara.

-Muy bien ahora escúchame bien querida cuando veas al doctor Blakk dale este mensaje "Preparate para perder Blakk", habiendo dicho esto la pelirroja abrió sus ojos haciendo que el destello blanco aparecia haciendo que todo vuelva a su curso.

La pelirroja al estar moviéndose alegro mucho a Eli.

-Trixie…., dijo el Shane.

_**Prometi no tardarme hago lo que puedo el tiempo no me alcanza en fin.**_

_**No olviden sus reviews**_


	4. Nuestro refugio

_**Mission Start**_

Lamento haberme tardado mucho pero mucho tiempo

**4)Lo que es nuestro**

Ayudandola a pararse la veia muy atentamente para ver si estaba bien y lo estaba.

-Trixie ya puedo calmarme al fin estas a salvo, decía Eli aliviándose, la pelirroja al verlo y al clan sombra se sorprendia mucho.

-Eli yo debería ser la que debería calmarse pensé que seria mi fin ¿Qué paso?, pregunto al final de hablar, el Shane quitándose el sombraductor y dándole a la Sting para que se la pusiera ya que había recordado y resumiendo algo que su hermano le dijo.

-"Aun tienes muchas habilidades que los descubrirás pronto", era lo que recordaba, como era una parte animal talvez pueda comunicarse con el clan sombra y quizás con sus babosas.

-Yo os lo explicare, dijo el líder del clan sombra, siguió hablando:

-Un raptor causo muchos daños afortunadamente no toco partes vitales pero la herida tan profunda era de peligro y con el poder del extracto de la vida regeneramos la herida muy rápido y a tiempo pero en realidad fue Eli el que hizo mas el trabajo ya que se adentro a las cavernas profundas y logro sacar el extracto.

-Si asi es gracias Eli, decía Trixie viendo al Shane quien desviaba su vista hacia otra parte.

-Marchaos aun teneis una objetivo que cumplir, dijo el clan sombra.

-No se como darles las gracias por ayudarme, dijo el Shane ya que tenia razón podía entenderlos mas o menos

-No es necesario tu gratitud, respondio el líder.

-De acuerdo, respondio Eli mientras el y Trixie salían de ahí.

-Recuerda ser prudente Eli, dijo Thomas, pero su compañero se molesto.

-Que coño significa eso, le respondio Zerlit

-Adios y buena suerte hijo de Shane, fue lo ultimo que escucharon ambos, habiendo llegado a la pared de donde el Shane había bajado, antes de continuar la pelirroja le pregunto:

-¿Y ahora donde?, preguntaba Trixie.

-Por ahora no iremos a la guarida de Blakk sino a nuestro hogar, recuperamos lo que es nuestro…..nuestros amigos y los de la resistencia no podrán ayudarnos ya que están luchando desesperadamente y además tampoco llegaremos del todo y a tiempo de acuerdo, pregunto el Shane.

-Muy bien Eli debemos darnos prisa, respondio la Sting, sujetándose de su cuello una vez mas , Eli empezó a escalar la pared en esta ocasión había tardado media hora en subir, luego el Shane habiendo rapidamente cambiaba a pantera para llegar mas rápido con Trixie en su espalda acelero lo mas rápido posible.

Afortunadamente no se toparon ni fueron vistos por los raptores permitiéndoles llegar rápido, de lejos el Shane vio a dos guardias vigilando la puerta, ocultándose entre los arbustos pensando en un plan.

-Eso es, se dijo ya tenia un plan pero cambio de idea ya que paso algo, la ojiverde se sentía aun débil.

-Quedate aquí Trixie, le dijo el Shane diciéndole como alto con las manos, Trixie no podía decirle nada ya que salio de los arbustos aunque queria ayudarlo pero era tarde.

Eli con sus sentidos e instintos se acercaba hacia el refugio muy lentamente ya estando en posición dio un salto soprendiendo a los guaridas de Blakk dejándolos inconscientes sin ellos que lo molestaran fue a una ventana de su cuarto, escalando llego a su habitación.

Para su suerte no había ningun guardia en su cuarto tampoco había entrado nadie estaba intacto sin ruido se dirigio a su puerta la abrió y salio de su cuarto tampoco había nadie en el segundo piso y al ver lo que había debajo y lo que escuchaba había mas de 10 de guardias arriba y abajo primero fue a los de arriba como había mucha sombra donde ocultarse tenia mucha ventaja.

Saltando otra vez los atacaba uno por uno.

-¿Qué eso?, se preguntaba un guarida muy asustado.

Todos los guardias cayeron, los de arriba ya no eran un problema, sin que los estorbara se dirigio hacia la sala sin hacer ruido, uno de los guardias estaba sentado en el sillón, de pronto alguien le toco el hombro derecho el guardia volteo la cabeza y vio a una pantera.

Afuera entre los arbustos se escucharon ruidos de varias cosas rompiéndose y sonidos muy fuertes que Trixie logro oírlos, acercándose ella también al refugio muy lentamente.

Los sonidos ya no se escuchaban, armándose de coraje abrió la puerta del refugio y entro, vio a los guardias en el piso y al Shane acercándose cambiando a humano.

-Trixie ya iba hacia ti para decirte que ya puedes entrar el refugio ahora es nuestro, dijo el Shane.

-Si lo se, respondio la Sting, antes de proseguir Eli cargo a todos los guardias del techo y del primer piso y los dejo en algún lugar de Bajoterra.

Habiendo tardado como 1 una hora, el Shane descanso un poco en la sala mientras la pelirroja lo acompañaba sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y ahora que?, le preguntaba la Sting.

-Ahora que recuperamos el refugio debemos ir a la guarida de Blakk….antes de que despertaras me encontré con Bill, y me dijo la manera de terminar con esto de una vez por todas…. Debemos destruir el nucleo eso es lo que le da la vida a ese TerraPortal, respondio el Shane.

-Asi finalmente terminaremos con esta pesadilla, pregunto la Sting otra vez.

-Por supuesto ahora vamos este no es lugar seguro no del todo pero conozco un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para que podamos descansar además ya anocheció vamos Trix sígueme, dijo el Shane parándose.

-De acuerdo Eli, respondio la pelirroja, parándose ella igual, ambos salieron del refugio, Trixie iba detrás de Eli quien se orientaba por su sentido de olfato, aparte también con aunque ya era de noche el cielo como era plomo parecía que no era.

Habiendo llegado al lugar a Trixie le parecio conocido el lugar.

-Este es la caverna Trixie, pregunto.

-Asi es el único lugar donde ningun malvado iria además el único lugar que conozco, respondio el Shane.

-Ya veo, respondio la Sting.

-Bueno ve a descansar aun estas un poco débil, dijo el Shane, sentando en una roca la pelirroja se agacho poniendo su cabeza entre las piernas de Eli y sus pies en la roca.

-Descansa Trixie, le dijo dándose un beso entre labios.

-Tu también Eli, respondio la pelirroja quedándose dormia.

Mientras Trixie estaba dormida, a Eli se le venia en la mente muchas cosas, mas que todo recordaba como empezó todo esto mas que todo:

-Como llegara a terminar todo esto sobre todo cuando llegue la hora de enfrentar a Blakk, se preguntaba viendo a Trixie se le hacia una pequeña sonrisita en su cara quedándose asi por un rato…

_**En verdad siento tardame como 3-4-5 semanas tratare de que no pase esto otra vez.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	5. Blakk nunca aprendera

_**Mission Start**_

Lo se no merezco ni un aplauso por no haber actualizado a su debido tiempo

**5)Tras Blakk**

Amanecia pero la luz no brillaba debido que era tapado por las inmensas nubes plateadas que había en el cielo, prácticamente Eli no había dormido toda la noche, sus pensamientos lo mantenían despierto.

Uno de ellos era cuando Blakk le había preguntado "Ah Eli veo que eres muy persistente dime una cosa porque quieres salvarla no entiendo que te empeña a hacerlo", aunque era la cierto que ya le dio todas las razones, también había recordado que le dijo que antes sintió lo mismo que el pero cual fue la causa.

De todas formas aparto el pensamiento de su mente ya que Trixie se empezaba a despertar.

-Trixie despierta no podemos perder mas tiempo se acerca la hora, dijo el Shane, la pelirroja se levantaba entre sueños, luego de 30 segundos ya estaba despierta totalmente.

-Lo se Eli yo también quiero terminar con esto, le respondio Trixie.

Ambos ya estaban listos para irse pero antes Eli tomo en cuenta.

-Antes hay que tener cuidado este lugar están con guardias, flagelos, raptores y seguramente Blakk y sus secuases, dijo Eli dándole mímica al asunto con sus manos.

-No te preocupes mientras estemos juntos no sucederá nada, respondio la Sting.

-Eso espero, dijo Eli preocupándose si que la pelirroja lo notara.

Y empezaron a irse directo hacia la guarida de Blakk, nada sencillo en el camino, sobretodo para Eli quien tenia que luchar a veces con los raptores.

-Chatarra inmune no son rivales para mi, gritaba Eli en una de sus luchas.

Cada vez se acercaban mas y mas al lugar.

-Que puedes oler Eli, preguntaba Trixie mientras seguían su camino a lo que Eli respondio.

-Aparte de la guarida de Blakk….a el y un par de cosas muy extrañas a kilómetros de distancia…. no es raro, respondio el Shane.

-Dime algo ¿Qué se siente ser una pantera?, hizo otra pregunta la pelirroja y esta pregunta llamo la atención de Eli.

-Bueno no es nada del otro mundo no lo se…. Para mi tener esta habilidad de la metamorfosis no es sencillo….lleva una gran responsabilidad sobre todo cuando llega la hora de controlar esos instintos que llevo adentro de mi también hay que aprender a utilizar los sentidos ya que son algo muy difícil una de las ventajas que tiene es poder ver en la noche escuchar mas alla sentir las emociones de los demás a la hora de sentir o oler, siguió hablando:

-Para ser algo mas claro escucha esto "En mi cuerpo de copia habíta un ser que puede ser incomprendible a veces pienso que es misterioso….no importa lo que pase la pantera y yo somos uno solo…uno con la naturaleza nunca estamos dividimos unidos el uno al otro y no volveremos a caer", termino de hablar el Shane sacándole las dudas a Trixie.

-Se oye complicado pero al menos ya lo controlas, dijo la Sting.

-Asi es, respondio Eli, siguieron caminando, ninguno de los dos tenia ahora de que hablar ya que no tenia ninguna tema para hablar y tampoco podían hablar ya que se acercaban mas a la guarida de Blakk.

Sin embargo antes de llegar Eli noto la presencia de un guardia desde lejos.

-Quedate aquí, ordeno Eli mientras se acercaba.

Caminando lentamente ya cerca del objetivo dio un salto para atraparlo pero al momento de tocarlo no había ningun guardia sino era la ropa de un guardia, Eli sabia muy bien lo que era un trampa para distraerlo.

-Oh no Trixie, grito el Shane volviendo hacia ella.

Ya era tarde al momento de llegar vio a la pelirroja tomada del brazo de Blakk quien era muy difirente a lo que era aparte de el estaba siendo apuntado por una gran cantidad de guardias flagelos y raptores que apuntaban a Eli.

-Vaya Eli nos volvemos a encontrar nuevamente, dijo Blakk otra vez seguro de su victoria.

-Dejala ir Blakk sabes muy bien que no ganaras, dijo el Shane molestándose un poco.

-No por tu culpa Eli perdi mi metamorfosis al igual que el viaje a las cavernas profundas me hizo una cantidad de cambios, dijo Blakk que le sonaba muy raro al Shane.

-Enserio no parece, respondio Eli.

-Eso no interesa ahora que tengo a tu novia te rendiras y dejaras al TerraPortal en funcionamiento, ordenaba Blakk al cual el Shane se negó.

-Ni en sueños lo dejaría seguire hasta adelante, contesto Eli.

-Como quieras….no debes olvidar lo débil que eres con esto de los sentimientos al saber que tengo a tu tal novia, otra vez Blakk insinuaba lo débil que era el Shane mientras de manera cruel lo acercaba a el.

-No hagas eso jamas, gritaba el Shane.

-Basta de charla prepárense, ordeno Blakk decidido a acabar con el Shane.

-Eli, grito Trixie con preocupación.

Por el momento nadie hizo ni un movimiento todos estaban por dispararle al Shane mientras que el con una actitud desafiante no tenia miedo en nada hacia ellos tambien pensando en un plan.

-Vas a tener que hacer mas para estas cosas, decía el Shane desafiando a Blakk.

-No puede ser, respondia Blakk.

Afortunadamente había sombra detrás de Eli sin que se de cuenta los demás retrocedio ocultándose en las sombras.

Todos los secuases de Blakk dispararon pero ya era tarde porque Eli ya no se encontraba ahí estaba muy lejos algo que se escucho de Eli al estar muy lejos.

-No te preocupes Trixie muy pronto estaremos juntos, fue lo que escucho de Eli aliviándose mucho por eso ya que confiaba en el pero Blakk se puso como las otras veces muy enojado.

-Ya veras Eli Shane, dijo con ese tono molesto.

Mientras que con Eli ya muy lejos del peligro se había molestado no había manera de hacerle entender a Blakk que ella nunca será su debilidad al principio talvez lo era cuando la secuestro por primera vez cuando el tuvo que aceptar trabajar para Blakk aun se lamentaba de haber hecho eso.

Estaba justo cerca de la cerca que rodeaba la destruida guarida de Blakk pero no iba a entrar por adelante sino por atrás aun había recordado que había hecho un túnel.

Habia prometido a su hermano que salvaría a Trixie y Bajoterra asi que decidido fue hacia el túnel.

-Ha llegado la hora de que comienze la batalla entre los rivales, se dijo a si mismo Eli entrando hacia el túnel.

_**En verdad lo lamento mucho jamas me tardo y prometi que no pasaría pero he fallado de nuevo pero no se preocupen esta vez va enserio, esperen 2 dias para el ultimo capitulo y prometo que cumpliré .**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	6. Es su decisión

_**Missión Start**_

Gracias por esperar los 2 días

**6)Bajo los riesgos**

Ya en el túnel, el Shane sentía con cada paso que daba hacia adelante se acercaba la hora de combatir.

Esta vez ya no fue mismo lugar que lo llevaba el túnel sino cambiando a pantera empezó a escavar hacia abajo al llegar a la mitad del túnel, cavando por unos 5 minutos noto que ya no había que cavar hiciendo un hoyo grande salio del túnel.

Deslizándose ya que el piso se encontraba muy lejos tardo también un poco, ya en el piso cambio a humano observo el lugar lo que estaba en el centro era interesante.

Veia con sus ojos el núcleo del TerraPortal era de color azul y muy grande como Copy Eli cuando se torno Ultra Eli.

-El núcleo pero donde está Blakk y Trixie, se preguntaba cunado de repente oyo la voz de Blakk que aun tenia a Trixie y se encontraba del otro lado pero Blakk ahora era espantoso.

-Blakk ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, fue otra pregunta de Eli al verlo (No se como describir esta parte imaginen a todos los animales que conocen fusionados creando una abovinación asi ahora es Blakk).

-Que crees me inyecte mas radiación ahora soy mucho mas fuerte y recupere mi metamorfosis, respondio Blakk su voz también era muy gruesa apenas se le podía entender.

-Basura inmunda mira lo que te hiciste no te das cuenta de lo que te has convertido, gritaba Eli muy molesto.

-Y que con eso tu puedes también serlo, lo invitaba Blakk a que sea como el, pero el Shane se negó.

-Jamas sere como tu Blakk y lo sabes muy bien, contesto el Shane desafiando a Blakk nuevamente.

-Como quieras vamos veamos quien es el mejor j aja j aja j aja, dijo mientras solto a la pelirroja haciendo que se cayera se acercaba un poco al núcleo cambiando a forma animal

-Blakk nunca entenderas lo que significa llevar este don convertirse en eso es imperdonable te demostrare el porque, dijo Eli acercándose el también nuevamente cambiando a su forma animal, el núcleo soltaba demasiada radiación solamente Eli y Blakk podían soportar la radiación que el núcleo producia, la Sting al verlos no podía acercarse para ayudarlo pero si para motivarlo.

-Ten cuidado Eli, grito Trixie.

El Shane y Blakk ambos cerca aceleraron el paso Blakk era tan solo era un poco mas grande que Eli dando un salto y chocandose entre los dos continuaron de nuevo con su pelea que aun no habían terminado.

Muy rápidamente Blakk llevaba la ventaja pero Eli aun de todas formas seguía luchando.

Trixie por otro lugar notaba que Blakk estaba muy distraído muy atento en Eli asi que aprovecho el momento para moverse muy apegada a la pared viendo un plan de como deshacerse de Blakk.

Mientras con el Shane estaba en el piso ya que fue empujado por la cabeza de Blakk y al estar a punto de pararse Blakk puso sus dos patas un poco abajo del cuello de Eli.

-Admitelo tu no mereces este poder yo si finalmente ascenderé a la cima nada podrá detenerme todo aquel que se oponga ante mi será castigado j aja j aja, reia Blakk aunque con sus voz gruesa era como si estuviera tosiendo.

El Shane en cambio no podía pararse se estaba cansando y antes de darse por vencido recordó algo que dijo.

-"En mi cuerpo de copia habíta un ser que puede ser incomprendible a veces pienso que es misterioso….no importa lo que pase la pantera y yo somos uno solo…uno con la naturaleza nunca estamos dividimos unidos el uno al otro y no volveremos a caer" era lo que recordaba pero también faltaba algo mas que decir.

-Porque no volveré a perder lo que aprecio tanto, pensaba Eli eso mas faltaba que decir y no iba a fallar no lo solo por eso también se lo prometio a su hermano quien lo ayudo bastante.

Dando un feroz rugido logro quitar las patas de Blakk parándose de inmediato.

-Mientras yo este aquí tu no haras nada, grito el Shane lanzándose hacia Blakk de un salto peleando entre ellos otra vez.

Ahora era Eli el que ganaba la ventaja y Blakk se soprendia mucho al ver como se recupero.

La pelirroja quien después de haberse tardado tanto finalmente encontró una manera de deshacerse de Blakk pero para eso tenia que hacer que Blakk este distraído.

Eli la vio por un momento y noto que le giño un ojo significando que tenia un plan.

-Eh Blakk que te parece si destruyo el núcleo, grito la Sting, Blakk al escuchar eso se alejo de Eli para acercarse a Trixie, distraído Eli lo tenia justo donde quería corriendo hacia el grito unas palabras.

-Blakk eres tu quien no tiene ningun derecho a este poder…..esto es por Trixie por haberle atacado y por Bajoterra, dándole un fuerte empujon con un cabeza haciendo que volara por los aires hacia el núcleo.

-Me vengare de ti Eli, gritaba Blakk que al hacer el minimo contacto físico con el núcleo su cuerpo absorvio demasiada radiación que exploto sin dejar rastro alguno, Blakk fue nuevamente derrotado y también sucedió algo sorprendente.

El núcleo estaba perdiendo su potencia se hacia pequeño poco a poco.

La radiación también desaparecio, Eli cambiando a su forma humana.

-No te preocupes Trixie puedes ya acercarte no hay radiación, decía el Shane, la Sting inmediatamente fue hacia el Shane abrazandolo muy fuertemente.

-Eli se termino lo logramos, dijo la Sting sin dejar de abrazar al Shane.

-Si lo se al fin, respondio el Shane, pero su tranquilidad no iba a ser segura había una puerta que se encontraba del otro de Eli y Trixie, se abrió y de inmediato salieron toda una cantidad de guaridas flagelos y raptores que en 10 segundos acorralaron al Shane y al Sting.

-Estan atrapados ha llegado la hora finalmente acabaremos con ustedes de una vez, dijo uno de los guardias, el Shane sabia lo pasaba.

-Fue trampa sin embargo ellos llegaron tarde su jefe este en otro lugar no tenemos salida estamos atrapados, dijo Eli no le sorprendia nada pero sabia algo estaban en sus últimos momentos el y Trixie no había manera de protegerse no había sombra y el túnel era muy lejos para llegar, a el no le importaba si acaban con el pero a Trixie la quería salvar pero había forma.

-Si voy a caer al menos me alegra estar contigo estos últimos segundos contigo Trixie, diciendo sus ultimas palabras Eli pero no estuvo solo la Sting lo apoyo ya que también sabia que eran sus últimos momentos.

-Lo mismo dijo Eli a donde nos vayamos ojala que estemos juntos, respondio la pelirroja alegrando al Shane quien la tomo de la mano.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos listos para el ataque pero no pasaba nada al momento de abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar sino en un lugar oscuro todo se veía oscuro solo se podían ver ellos 2, Eli sabia muy bien lo que era.

De pronto apareció el hermano de Eli.

-Bien echo Eli lograste derrotar a Blakk pero Bajoterra miren como quedo….., creando con sus manos una especie de pantalla que mostraba todo Bajoterra cuando Eli y Trixie lo vieron se llevaron un decepción.

Todo Bajoterra estaba destruido no había ninguna casa nada era un desierto.

-Mientras luchabas contra Blakk sus secuases lanzaron bombas de radiación que arrasaron todo Bajoterra ningun humano, babosa, troll, topoide, a excepción de los guardias para ser mas claro Blakk no quería conquistar Bajoterra sino acabar con ella, termino de hablar Bill.

-Falle no lo entienden les prometi que salvaría a Bajoterra y a ti Trixie pero falle lo siento, se sentía muy terrible Eli al ver que fallo con su promesa.

-No te tortures de esa manera Eli la locura de Blakk lo motivo a hacer eso el construyo ese TerraPortal para conquistarlo pero con su locura cambio….. sin embargo hay una manera de evitar que todo esto haya pasado, lo ultimo que dijo llamaba la atención de Eli.

-¿Cómo?, pregunto.

-Escuchen Blakk jugo con el tiempo al crear ese Portal y nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo este la idea el núcleo todavía no esta muerto puedo utilizarlo para retroceder el tiempo hasta el punto exacto que empezó a suceder esto ahí es donde entran ustedes para evitar que les afecte a los dos deben quedarse aquí….Eli conoce esta parte, hizo un pausa Bill he Eli aprovecho el momento para hablar.

-Hibernación, respondio Eli dudoso.

-Exacto debo ponerlos en hibernación hasta que termine el proceso ese es la unica manera que existe:

-Es su decisión chicos, les un tiempo para decidir ellos dos hablaban en poco mas bajo y normalmente quedaron de acuerdo.

-Aceptamos Bill lo que sea para salvar Bajoterra del mal, afirmaron los dos.

-Perfecto recuerden solamente tienen una oportunidad no podre ya ayudarlos ya que gastare toda mi energía para ayudarlos si fallan será nuestro fin aunque no creo que pase eso si salen exitosos ya veremos que hacer confio en ustedes dos los vere luego, termino de hablar el pelimorado desapareciendo.

Las líneas que pasaban arriba y los lados de Eli y Trixie dejaban de pasar menos, el Shane sabia que desaparecer entrarían en hibernación antes de que eso pasara.

-Trixie te prometo que esta vez te salvare y a Bajoterra, dijo el Shane marcándose con su dedo en la parte de su corazón una x imaginaria.

-No te preocupes Eli ya me salvaste, le respondio, abrazandose muy fuertemente y a tiempo justo paso la ultima línea y ellos entraron en la hibernación.

_**Bueno se supone que hasta aquí terminaba pero con el final que tiene todavía se puede hacer una parte mas pero eso se los dejo a ustedes si quieren que haga una cuarta parte de la pantera Eli mas avísenme en los reviews o PM.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


End file.
